This invention relates, generally, to a coin operated control device for controlling an appliance or other apparatus, and, more particularly, to an anti-slug mechanism for use in the control device to prevent the unauthorized initiation of the operating cycle of the appliance or apparatus when other than a properly sized coin or similar object is inserted into the coin operated control device.